Birth by Darke
by Darke The Black King
Summary: Naruto and Lelouch now have a strong faith that appeared out of nowhere, and are both approached by a dark Vigilante who can steal souls as the vigilante's twin brother a serial killer, breaks the balance between the worlds. R&R.


_Birth by Darke_

_A Naruto, Animorphs, Aliens, Code Geass, and Death Note Fan Fiction._

'Human Talking'

(Mind to mind talking)

'_**TECHNOID/SIN TALKING**_'

'_Emotinal speak' (Or, say they say the words with lots of emotion)_

_-Thoughts-_

_~Flashback~_

__Writing__

_P.S. I did not make any of the characters for said series, though I did make some of the main characters for this story. This story is written purely for the enjoyment of myself and others._

_This takes place after 'Lost Souls' and before 'The Boy with the Book'.  
_

* * *

**The Same Idea**

"Lelouch Vi Brittania, 99th Emperor of the Holy Empire of Brittania…."

"I don't believe we have to announce this crap as justice…"

"This is stupid! He's just a damn dictator…"

"Lelouch…is this really what you set out to do…?"

A man in a metal mask that was similar to ZERO's stood in the shadows, watching 'Demon Emperor Lelouch' take his enemies to be executed. However, this man was different then all those in the crowd. He was rooting Lelouch on.

As he thought about what he was seeing, he began to note the differences between the the other Emperor and himself.

_-Until recently, Lelouch had gone by the Alias 'ZERO'._- He thought. -_ZERO, the former leader of the organization 'The Black Knights' had worn a black metal mask with a large 0 covering his upper face where a slot would open up for him to use the Geass in his left eye.-_

-_Geass, the power of the king. That had been ZERO's greatest weapon. It allowed him to compel ANY person to follow ANY command.-_

_-Other features of ZERO's mask included a small spike in the back of his head and two more, just below it and on either side of the first.-_ The man continued his train of thought while watching the float. -_There was also a gold insignia, the one for Geass that appeared in his eye whenever he activated the power near where his mouth would be under the mask. That was shaped like a sick figure bird. Then, two 'plates' attached to the back, which slid up when he wished to take the mask off.-_

_-MY mask on the other hand has 5 spikes. The top one is dark blue. The two just under it that I designed to look as curving horns are blue. The two under those are gold and under the left one of those is a slot for my left eye that DOESN'T close. The mask was designed to look like the head of a classic demon, heheh…-_

-_Then again..._- The man thought,_ -I can't help but notice the differences in our outfits as well. Where ZERO wears a black cape trimmed with gold, and a purple jump suit under that. I wear a grey, long-sleeved shirt and black jeans, under a dark blue sleeveless long-coat with my insignia over the left side of my chest.-_

The man looked down at the letter on his shirt. It was a slim D, with the top, bottom, and curve, pointed.

He sighed, listening to the fearful voices around him as when his ear-piece radio receiver went off.

"Darke?" Said a high pitched, computer generated voice.

"Yes Z?" Darke, the man in the mask replied in a robotic voice.

"I'm sure of it now. I predict that any minute now, Sir Suzaku Kururugi will appear dressed as ZERO and will kill the real ZERO, Lelouch Vi Brittania." The synthesized voice said. "I believe this is what they, Suzaku and Lelouch I mean, call 'the ZERO Requiem'. Those two are best friends as well. They planned this…heh, how amusing..."

"Yes, it is, isn't it." The man with the 'D' on his shirt, Darke, said. "It's exactly the same as my plan that will take place in a few months, operation 'Birth by Darke'…wait."

"It's happening isn't it? Heh, Right on schedule." Z chuckled.

The parade float below had two levels. The lower one had all of Lelouch's 'prisoners of war' on it. The people in the crowd and the prisoners themselves didn't know this but he had never really planned to execute them, though officially they were currently being taken to be executed.

Chained to the floor of the float were the leaders of the Black Knights. The red-head pilot of the Guren Knightmare frame, Kallen Kohzuki, who was the best pilot that this world had ever seen. The Guren itself was the most powerful Knightmare that was ever built. The red, humanoid machine was able to cause devastation to any other Knightmare that it touched with it's golden right arm.

_-Yet another similarity to my world._- Darke thought. -_Those Knightmare's are amazingly similar to the machines in my world that we call 'Transmechs' after their creator, a former friend of mine who had died soon after developing the original machines...Trans Mech…-_

Then there was Kaname Ohgi, the leader of the Black Knights who had taken over after ZERO 'died'. In reality they had betrayed him, chasing him away after being tricked into believing that ZERO thought of them as 'pawns'.

There was also Sinichiro Tamaki, a rather violent and vulgar man who wasn't really a good fighter.

Kyoshiro Todo, the miracle worker. Todo was one of the military leaders of the Black Knights.

Kaguya Sumeragi, a young girl who had aspired to be ZERO's wife and who had been a part of a group that provided financial help the the Black Knights was chained there as well.

Also there was Lelouch's older brother, Schniezel El Brittania. Schniezel had tried to destroy Lelouch by teaming up with the Black Knights.

There were a few others as well, but none of them were as important as this final one, Nunnally Vi Brittania. Nunnally was Lelouch's younger sister. She was the whole reason he had cast aside his sanity and became ZERO. To make a better world where she could live in peace.

This was what was about to happen. Lelouch would be killed as a martyr. Everyone despised him as the Evil 99th Emperor of Brittania, The Demon Emperor, and so when he died the circle of hatred would be broken. Leaving everyone with no one left to hate. With no one left to blame their miseries on but the dead, the world would move on to a new age of peace…

Jeremiah Gottwald, Lelouch's trusted assassin and the only person who knew about the 'ZERO Requiem' other than Lelouch and Suzaku, lead the way to the execution grounds followed by some 'Sutherland' model Knightmares and the float. On the top level of the float, stood a throne. Seated on that throne was Lelouch himself.

Lelouch was dressed in intricate white robes laced with gold. Pictured on the robes were blue eyes with red pupils.

Jeremiah had blue hair and the left half of his face was covered in gold. Under his white overcoat was a red shirt laced with gold. Jeremiah however was, in reality, a cyborg. Most of his body under the clothes was made of the same gold covering the left half of his face. Hidden in his sleeves were retractable blades, which he used to fight.

-_Very similar to one 'Jeremiah Diadae' in my world.-_ Zekk thought. _-After I saved his only true son's life, he pledged his loyalty to me. Jeremiah Diadae…I still haven't figured out what happened too his eyes…-_

The year before, after defeating the leader of a cult that called Darke god, that leader, Diablo, fused Jeremiah's eyes with two eyes he had been keeping in a jar. Supposedly the eyes of a Vampire. Diablo apparently did this as a reward for defeating him. Now Jeremiah had a power very similar to Lelouch's, The power to control people. It had no known limit.

Though Jeremiah Diadae too had lost the left side of his face, using his ability to create bone out of air he had healed himself by replacing that side of his face with a twisted and spiked structure made of bone.

Suddenly Darke saw movement ahead as the float and it's guard stopped. It was Suzaku, dressed in ZERO's costume, holding a pink sword studded with jewels.

He raced toward the float in a zig-zag pattern, avoiding all of the bullets shot out at him by the Sutherland's.

"CEASE FIRE!" Jeremiah called, faking a scowl, "I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS _INTERLOPER!_"

Jeremiah Gottwald released his arm-blades, racing toward Suzaku, or ZERO, who simply and with almost inhuman strength, leapt up. Slamming his foot down on Jeremiah and causing him to trip he pushed himself up and away, soaring over the mans head and racing past the Sutherlands.

Just upon a whim, Darke used one of his many abilities, the ability to read minds, and peered into Jeremiah's mind.

Jeremiah was staring at Suzaku with a sad but triumphant smirk on his face as he thought, _-Onward, masked knight.-_

Suzaku leapt onto the float, dashing past the prisoners before he stopped for a split second in front of Lelouch.

-_What is he thinking...?-_ Darke thought calmly, peering into Suzaku's mind.

-_Lelouch…this is it…The ZERO Requiem!_- Suzaku thought.

Darke turned to the prisoners. Kallen's mouth was open in amazement.

-_Wait!_- Kallen thought, _-It can't be! Was this what Suzaku meant when he said that he and Lelouch had something important to do! So they weren't power-hungry after all! Wait! NO DON'T!_-

-_She is of course, referring to during the final battle when she fought Suzaku, thinking that he and Lelouch wanted to take over the world.-_ Darke thought.

Nunnally's mouth was open in a silent scream. Her mind was a jumbled mess of fear and confusion. She couldn't understand why her loving brother had been doing this evil, but she still didn't want him to die.

Darke turned his attention back to Suzaku and Lelouch.

"Heheh." Darke chuckled as ZERO, or Suzaku, stabbed the real ZERO in the heart and, after pulling the sword back out, swiped it to the side cleaning off the blood.

-_He's crying under that mask…_- Darke thought, sensing Suzaku's sadness.

Darke watched as Lelouch stumbled to the edge of the top level of the float. As he fell, flipped over once, and slid down to the lower level leaving a dark crimson trail of blood.

Immediately his sister Nunnally crawled over to him, taking his hand. The brown haired girl closed her eyes.

_-It seems that she may have a weak ability to read thoughts…-_ Darke thought, as the young girls eyes opened wide with surprise. _-Or perhaps he is whispering so quietly that even I can't hear...-_

As the people began to cheer to the new ZERO for his assassination of Lelouch, Nunnally gasped, "You mean…you did this all…for _me_?" She pulled her elder brother into a hug, not paying any attention to the blood that was seeping onto her.

"Oh big brother," She said, "Big brother, I love you!"

_-Yes…_- was Lelouch's main thought as his life flashed before his eyes. The death of his elder brother Clovis. Mao, his prodecessor who could read minds. Shirly's kiss. Rolo's death. Shirly's death. Kallen's Kiss. His father's death. Euphemia, his sister's death. C.C.'s kiss…and finally, Suzaku, Nunnally, and himself as children. Watching the sun set. -_I did it…-_ He thought. _-I destroyed…the world…and created…anew…-_

His eyes closed as he fell into death's embrace.

_-Perhaps he is still alive?-_ Darke thought. -_No, he should be...but it seems that someone else is intrefering...oh well, that just means i'll have to bring him back from wherever he's going. I am the Stealer of Souls after all.-_

"No…" Nunnally said weakly as her eyes filled with tears. "No...big brother...you can't leave me…_YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!_ LELOUCH, _NO!_ WHY DO YOU HAVE TO_ DIE _FOR ME! ALL I EVER WANTED AND NEEDED TO BE HAPPY WAS _YOU!_ _BIG BROTHER!__!_"

Darke stared at the scene, watching Nunnally weep over the dead emperors body. -_I would cry if I could…-_ He thought,_ -But i can't...-_ he sadly gazed on as a group of people exited a nearby building. They were lead by a violet haired woman, who called, "LELOUCH THE DEMON IS _DEAD! FREE HIS PRISONERS!_"

Jeremiah smirked triumphantly. His emperors secret plan had worked. "This is bad." He called, faking fear to the soldiers, "Everyone retreat!"

Darke waited till the crowd died down and then, as he saw that they were about to take Lelouch's body away, he and leapt there. He stood nonchalantly before the dead body of the Emperor, gazing at the violet haired woman.

"_Who are you!_" the violet haired woman snapped.

"You're Princess Cornelia Li Brittania, if I'm not mistaken." Darke hissed to her. "I am here because I have now taken possession of this man's body. He is _MINE_."

"You ignorant fool." Cornelia unsheathed a long sword and pointed it at his throat. "Now will you move, boy?"

(**_KEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!_**) Unheard by everyone except Darke, Vengeance, the Sin, or Technoid as humans called them chuckled at the woman's choice of weapon. (**_A SWORD! AGAINST MY HOST!_ _HOW STUPID!_ _HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAA!_**)

Vengeance was a parasitic creature that lived within Darke, making him nearly physically unable to express many emotions other than hatred. It did this by feeding on his emotions.

"Not Likely. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you moved that pitiful _human_ weapon of yours." Darke hissed.

"If you do not move boy, I'll have to _make_ you." Cornelia growled, obviously agitated.

"Like you and your puny _human_ weapons could possibly scare me." Darke hissed. "And my name is not boy. You may call me…DARKE, STEALER OF _SOULS!_ I can see that you are important to the future of this world, so I won't kill you. Z, capture priorities 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6."

"Already finished, my friend." Cornelia turned around to see a tall, young man, who looked about 20 in a white cloak. He had a short, wide rimmed hat covering his white hair and a two-faced mask covering his own face. "Pleased to meet you princess," Z said, in a weird, monotone voice. "but we have business with the dead emperor's body. If you would please…" He raised a large rifle to her head. "Drop you're weapon and back away…slowly."

"Who _are _you people…?" Cornelia asked.

"We are God's Letters, Agents D and Z. Don't worry, you probably won't ever see us again." Z said. "Good-bye…"

And the two strange men disappeared along with Lelouch's body, swallowed up by a swirling flash of darkness…


End file.
